minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheRogue12/Thank You All
Alright, so it's been almost seven months on this wiki (and FANDOM) now! And I've celebrated a lot of things, but this is by far one of the most major things I've celebrated! I am now a content mod! People I Want to Thank *Kawaiifangirllol - Oh my gosh, where do I even start? Kawaii, I want to thank you for just... everything! I can never thank you enough for everything, and I'm sure you know that! Life just wouldn't be the same without you! *Popstar792 - Again, I don't even know where to start. Mom, thanks for all those things you've done for me since the first few days all the way to now! Thank you, old friend! *PurpleTheUnicorn - Brother, you always know how to make me laugh, the day you will fail to make me laugh or even just smile will never come. Thanks for all the laughter you bring into my life! *MinecraftPastaWriter - Nephew, you're one of those people who actually listen to me, and you introduced me to DAGames, thanks for actually listening to me, and for introducing me to my favorite singer! Thanks, my friend! *Sharna2109 - Sharna, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. Thanks for being supportive, being a good friend to me and keeping me from being bored! *Shrautsticks - Shraut, I want to thank you for supporting me with my stories, and for being a great friend in general. Thanks, buddy! *ManiacalSeeker - Seeker, you've always been a great friend. You've stood up for me, and you're a great persont to talk to. Thanks for that, good friend! And thanks to any other people from the MCCW I haven't mentioned here, you're all great in your own ways! As a Celebration... I decided to release an excerpt of Armageddon 2: The Abyss! (Also I had to change the name from the Abyss Walkers to the Abyss). Hope you all enjoy it! They grabbed me, and dragged me across the cold black floor. I could feel my knees scraping on the rocks as they dragged me towards something. '' ''At first glance I couldn't tell what it was, but I could soon see it more clearly. It looked like a person slumped against a wall, but they weren't alive, nor had they ever been, I knew what that was - a puppet. And I knew exactly what they were going to do with it... Before I knew it, I was stuck inside of that puppet. I couldn't get out of it, it was like I was locked inside of it. The strange thing was that I couldn't feel it around me or anything like that, almost as if it was part of me. I tried to run but I soon found the Forgotten grabbing my shoulders. I could feel it so clearly, even with a puppet over me. It was almost as if I was feeling, breathing and seeing through the puppet now. I soon felt myself being dragged again, across that cold, hard rocky ground into what appeared to be some sort of cave, by a ledge, and soon I found myself being flung into some sort of cavern, too deep to get out of. I felt the pain tearing into me as I crashed down. '' ''As I grunted and whined in the excruciating pain whilst I tried to get up from the ground that was as black as night I heard the Forgotten's voice, that horrible tone gave me chills every time. "You are your own tomb now!" Hope you liked it! Also the vague descriptions were deliberate, I don't want to reveal too much after all! Conclusion I have to end this post somehow right? Well, I think this post was worth the many hours it took to re-write, and turned out even better than the original. Honestly it would have probably been finished way faster if I wasn't so busy. Anyway, for my conclusion I just want to say that I can't thank you all enough for all the things you guys have done for me. I promise that I will use my new rank as content moderator for good and to help this wiki become a better place. Thank you, all of you! TheRogue12 - The infamous Rogue 07:54, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts